Je suis une tarte en cuisine
by Cacahouete24
Summary: Santana a besoin d'un petit cours de rattrapage en cuisine. Heureusement que Brittany est plus douée qu'elle! O.S Brittana. Petit résumé je sais... Bonne lecture ;)


**Alors bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fic. Une première de chez première! Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en bien ou en mal!**

**Et désolé pour le jeu de mot pourri avec le titre mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher X)**

**En ce qui concerne l'histoire, c'est un O.S sur le Brittana. O.S assez gentillet je dois l'avouer.**

**Voilà et sinon enjoy! =)**

* * *

Je marche dans les couloirs du lycée. Enfin je cours plutôt. Je suis en retard… Encore ! On ne change pas les gens n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ils sont géniaux, comme moi ! Vous allez penser que je suis narcissique, mais c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas parce que je suis vraiment géniale ! Sans vouloir me vanter je suis la plus canon de toutes les garces canons de cette misérable ville qu'est Lima. En même temps il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles canons ici… En réalité nous ne sommes que deux, ma petite amie Brittany et moi forcément ! Bon on peut rajouter ma meilleure amie Quinn Fabray, faut quand même être réaliste et la petite blondie est bien foutue ! Bref je me présente, je suis Santana Lopez et c'est moi la plus canon et la plus garce des garces venue tout droit de Lima Heigh pour votre plus grand malheur !

Et pourtant ce n'est pas la Santana garce qui avance dans ce lycée un samedi matin alors qu'il n'y a pas cours. C'est la Santana amoureuse et fleur bleue qui va rejoindre sa délicieuse petite-amie. Pour vous dire j'ai jamais aimer ce truc de « oh coucou mon petit cœur d'amour en sucre d'orge » , et tous les petits cœurs qui volent au-dessus de ces couples qui peuvent pas lâcher la langue de l'autre, c'est dégoutant et tout à fait irrespectueux pour les gens qui sont autour. Qu'ils prennent une chambre d'hôtel bon dieu ! Rien que de penser à toute cette niaiserie ça me donne le haut le cœur ! Mais une fille a réussi à me faire changer d'avis, et pas n'importe laquelle. Brittany S. Pierce. Mon amoureuse, mon amante, et ma meilleure amie depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur moi, elle m'a envoûtée pour toujours. Elle a un tel pouvoir sur moi que je ne peux lui échapper. Elle est incroyable et pour je ne sais quelles raisons elle a choisi de passer une partie de sa vie à mes côtés, en espérant que ce soit pour toujours.

D'ailleurs j'arrive justement dans la salle du cours de cuisine, cours que je trouve complètement inutile, où elle m'attend.

Elle est assise sur un des tabourets de la table de la première rangée. Quand elle me voit, elle se lève tout de suite et saute à mon cou directement. Elle pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et plante son regard dans le mien.

« Désolé d'être en retard chérie, lui dis-je

_C'est pas grave San, mais pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir ici un samedi matin, j'ai regardé sur mon emploi du temps on n'a pas cours et je vais louper Bob l'éponge !

_Bon d'accord je vais tout t'expliquer. Hier avec Quinn, on parlait du fait qu'elle avait une tarte tatin pour l'anniversaire de sa mère et qu'elle l'avait parfaitement réalisé. Je lui ai dit que c'était à la portée de tout le monde, d'ailleurs ça a pas l'air si dur à faire, et elle a répondu que j'étais tellement incompétente que je n'étais pas capable de faire un simple gâteau au chocolat. Et tu me connais… Je n'ai pas pu résister, je lui ai dit que je pouvais le faire les yeux fermés et que je viendrais chez elle cette après-midi pour le lui ramener…

_Mais Sanny, tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! La dernière fois que t'as essayé de me préparer le dîner, on a dû appeler les pompiers ! Et t'as voulu faire des pâtes je te rappelle !

_Mais c'est là que tu arrives et...

_Mais je suis déjà là, tu veux que j'arrive d'où ? »

Oui je comprends que ce genre de phrase peut vous dérouter mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime ma Britt.

« Je veux dire que c'est toi qui va m'aider à faire le gâteau avec tes super talents de pâtissière que j'apporterai à Fabray cet aprem'. En espérant qu'elle ne découvre pas que tu m'as aidée.

_Je comprends tout maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je prenne des œufs, du chocolat, de la farine et du beurre avant de venir ici ! »

Elle s'éloigne de moi et me montre le sac de course qui est posé à côté de son sac à dos.

« T'es la plus intelligente ma Britt, allez mettons-nous au travail !

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à faire la commis à une Britt des plus perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cuisine. A l'école tout le monde vous dira qu'elle n'est pas la meilleure des élèves, mais quand elle vous fait un de ses soufflés ou ses petits macarons, vous goûtez au paradis, purement et simplement.

Elle me tend une casserole avec le beurre et le chocolat dedans pendant qu'elle s'occupe de séparer le blanc des jaunes.

«Tiens, t'as juste à mettre cette casserole sur le feu et à touiller pour que ce soit bien lisse. »

Ce que je fis sans objection. J'allume la plaque de cuisson passablement dégoûtante. Je commence à touiller comme elle me l'a demandé mais mes yeux dérivent très rapidement vers elle. Elle est si belle. Sous son tablier, elle porte une salopette qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse et met en évidence ses jambes minces et si musclées. Mon regard remonte en passant par son ventre plat et s'arrête au niveau de sa poitrine qui, malgré la salopette assez ample, la moulait juste assez pour me faire aller dans un monde de fantasmes dans lequel elle seule arrive à me faire plonger profondément. Je me lèche les lèvres et remontant encore mon visage pour voir le sien qui justement se tourner vers moi. Elle est si belle. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si doux et si pénétrant qu'ils vous laissent voguer dans un océan près des Caraïbes, là où l'eau est si bleue et si pure que vous pouvez voir jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Ses sourcils sont froncés contrairement à d'habitude, elle s'approche de moi rapidement et me prends la cuillère, toujours dans la casserole, des mains.

« Mais San fais attention ! Tu sens pas l'odeur de brûler ? » s'écrie-t-elle

En effet, une certaine fumée noire se dégage de la casserole et l'odeur de brûler a pris place à l'odeur de chocolat fondu.

« Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, t'es tellement belle que je ne peux pas regarder autre part que dans ta direction ! Tu m'étonne que je ne suis pas douée en cuisine ! » Je n'aime pas quand on me fait comprendre que c'est ma faute, je suis obligée de répliquer, même quand je sais pertinemment qu'ils ont raison. C'est comme ça j'y peux rien !

« Sanny je t'aime et tu as énormément de qualité mais ne me fait pas porter le chapeau pour ton non-talent en cuisine, s'il te plaît. » me répondit ma blonde.

La peau de mes joues hâlées rougit face au compliment caché qu'elle me fait. Je la prends dans mes bras malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours un peu contrariée, elle déteste rater sa cuisine, je pose mes lèvres charnues sur les siennes. Je la sens sourire dans le baiser et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe je sens de la poudre me tomber d'un coup sur la tête. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir en fait de la farine couvrir tout mon visage et me brouiller la vue. Et ma Britt qui sourit de toutes ses dents en face de moi, le sac de farine entre ses mains.

« Ouh tu oses me faire ça, tu ne sais pas qui je suis on dirait. Mon courroux sera sans pitié !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton courroux serait offensé vu que c'est toi que j'ai visé, mais je l'attends. Et toi je sais bien que tu m'aimes trop pour me faire quoique ce soit. Me répondit-t-elle avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux malicieux.

_Alors ça c'est ce que tu crois ! »

Et je me jette sur elle, en lui arrachant le paquet des mains. Je me mets à califourchon sur elle et commence à répandre le contenu sur tout son corps, sans oublier le moindre endroit. Heureusement qu'on a pesé la farine avant parce que j'ai vite fait de le vider entièrement. On rigole toutes les deux à gorge déployée en se serrant l'une contre l'autre. Je sens son cœur battre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, au même rythme que le mien. J'adore cette sensation, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien dans ma vie que dans les bras de ma bien-aimée. A ce moment-là je me dis que, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie, je resterai à ses côtés, quoiqu'il doive m'en coûter, je serais là pour elle à chaque instant. Elle est mon oxygène, mon bonheur, ma vie, elle est tout pour moi. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote un simple:

« Je t'aime »

On reste dans cette position encore un petit moment avant que je me relève, j'ai une Brittany toute blanche à se remettre sur ses pieds et en l'époussetant un peu de toute la farine qu'elle a sur son corps somptueux je mets fin au silence :

« On va reprendre la recette où on l'a laissée parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être là et si j'ai encore la moindre petite remarque, je sens que l'expulsion n'est pas loin… »

Non je ne suis pas un ange.

Elle continue :

« D'accord, alors maintenant pour que le gâteau soit parfaitement réussi il faudrait que tu me fasse quelque chose très important et qui va être très dur pour toi. »

Je la regarde avec toute mon attention en appréhendant la suite. « Et qu'est-ce que Santana Lopez ne pourrait pas faire ? » Je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« S'assoir sur le tabouret au fond de la salle et ne toucher à rien jusqu'à ce que je finisse ce gâteau ! » Elle laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant ma tête abasourdi. Néanmoins je pars au fond de la salle de classe et m'assoit les bras croisés en dessous de la poitrine. Pff ! Comme si j'étais une bonne à rien ! Je pourrais très bien le faire ce gâteau à la noix ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ! Enfin… Je vais quand même la laisser finir…

Quelques heures plus tard je suis devant la porte avec un gros gâteau au chocolat dans les mains. Il était absolument magnifique. Britt l'a recouvert avec du chocolat fondu, il en restait encore assez malgré ce que j'avais fait brûler, et parsemé de ses bonbons préférés. Une odeur délicieuse s'échappe et je ne peux m'empêcher de inspirer une bouffer de ces arômes. Ce que j'aime le chocolat !

Une blonde passe le pas de la porte et m'accueille en me reluquant de haut en bas puis fixant le gâteau que j'ai apporté. Elle pose son épaule contre la porte en croisant les bras, et laissant apparaitre un sourire narquois se former sur son visage. Sans un bonjour, Quinn me dit :

« Alors… Comment elle allait Britt ce matin ? »

Grillée…


End file.
